Cilan Tries to Kill Ash
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: Cilan hates Ash, so he decides to kill him. But how? Read the story please & leave a nice review. WARNING: If you are a fan of Cilan, just a heads up, it doesn't end well for him...


Cilan Tries to Kill Ash

One nice & sunny day, the trio were in the living room doing something. Ash was having hia afternoon nap, while his girlfriend read a book. Cilan had just put a pizza in the oven to cook, and soon joined the couple in the main room. The chef was staring at the 'pet' with daggers. He hated him, and for a good reason too. Ash always ate all the food that Cilan had bought. Once it was all gone, like a day later, he would have to go back to the store to restock. This time however, Cilan decides that he should just get rid of the beloved 'pet'. He need to think of a plan, but what?

"Hey Cilan, could you look after Ash for me?" Cilan soon returned to his 'gentleman' ways. "Sure Iris, whats up?" "I need to run to the store. I had a special bone cake made for my beloved doggie, & I need to go get it." 'Perfect, while shes gone, I can do away with the 'pup'!' he thought. "Take your time, we'll be here, having lunch." He gave her one of his dazzling smiles. Soon, after Iris left the hideout.

Cilan then went over to the sleeping 'dog', and kicked him a few times. Soon, Ash woke up. *yawn* "Who was kicking me...?" he asked sleeply. "Hey, Ash, want a pie? I can make on just for you." The wolf-pup's ears perked up at that. "Yeah, sounds good!" "Ok well, sit tight and I'll call you when its done." "Ok." said Ash. The chef soon made his way back into the kitchen, smirking evilly to himself. 'You simple minded dog. You're so easy to read...'

A few hours later, Cilan had finished making the pies, one for later & one loaded with a whole jar of poison. He hid the other pie, without the poison, in the microwave. "Ash, you can come in now! Its ready!" he called. Soon the 'pup' walked in the kitchen. Cilan sat the pie on the floor where Ash was. "Well, enjoy it!" "Thanks, I will!" Ash said, as he dug into the pie. He didn't notice that Cilan had an evil gleam in his eyes...

Soon the pie was gone. He was licking the pan. "That was the best pie ever!" Cilan came into the kitchen. "Glad you liked it." He says, but was soon met with a soft moan, that came from the 'pet'. "Hey, man, whats wrong?" the chef asked, pretending to be concerned. Ash was cluching his stomach in pain, looking a bit pale. "... I dunno... I really don't feel well all of a sudden..." he choked out. Cilan then rubbed his 'friend's' stomach bit before saying; "Maybe eating that whole pie, gave you a stomachache." Ash suddenly grew silent, his breathing slowing down. Cilan smirked evilly. 'Won't be long now...'

Later, Ash was placed in his bed, trying to hold on before Iris got back. Soon, she did come back, looking for him. "Where are you, my special beloved pet? I have your bone cake here!" There was no response, until she heard whimpering coming from her 'pet's' bedroom. Once there she saw something horrible; Ash was lying on his bed, but was really pale & barely breathing. "Ash, who did this to you?" she yelled, making her way over to his bedside. "C-c-cilan..." Iris was stunned. Her friend, was tring to kill her beloved pet! He wasn't gonna get away with this. Iris had a plan, but first things first, she got out some antidote, & gave it to Ash, who got better really quick. Once she made sure he was really ok, she told him the plan. Ash only smirked in a sinster way. This promised to be interresting...

Meanwhile Cilan was out back reading a book. He then looked to his watch. "Well, time to check & see if Were-mutt is dead yet." He made his way back into the house, only to discover somthing shocking; Ash was there, on all fours, in his were-form. He seemed pretty ticked-off, which was evident by his growling. The chef was scared now. "Hey Ash, old buddy what-?" he started, but was cut off by a low threating growl. "So... you tried to kill me..." he says walking towards the chef. Cilan was backing up, but he backed right up into a ticked-off Iris, who was also in her were-form. "You nearly killed my beloved pet, so now were gonna teach you a lesson..." Iris started, followed by Ash. "... A permenent lesson..." The boy was crapping himself in fear at this point. "No, please! I beg you!" he was begging for mercy, sadly he wasn't going to get it.

Soon, the wannabe connosuir's screams were heard... and quickly died down...

That night, the couple were eating the pizza that Cilan had made. Then they had the bone cake for dessert. But doesn't just make you wonder what the two did to their former friend? Ash soon answered that, for he belched up a green bow tie.

"So, what do we do with the murder's room, since hes no longer here?" Iris asked. "We can use it as our new play room!" Ash said happily.

The two then started to make out, ending this day...


End file.
